Hidden Mischief
by LeiraStarofTheSea
Summary: Esther Foster, Jane's estranged sister and S.H.I.E.L.D. opprative, is assigned the task of inconspicusly protecting her. So what happens when a certain god, falls to earth?     Adventure/Romance NOT a Loki/Jane pair:  A Loki/OC pairing  .
1. Chapter 1

THUD

She snapped her head in the direction of the loud booming sound that had suddenly broke her train of thought. She blinked, dazed as a gust of dirt came spiraling faster towards her face. She threw into a coughing fit wide eyed as it finally dawned on her that she was now standing on the edge of a crater. A crater where something had appeared to have fallen straight from the wide space above her. Gasping as the sand began to settle she ran full throttle towards the object, the object that. she squinted, at this point, Esther had no clue what it was. As she approached the unmoving object, she realized it was a man. Esther tilted her head in confusion. But not just any man, she quickly surveyed her surroundings, making sure that no one was in their presence. Esther sharply in took a breath as she realized what she was about to do was treason. Esther hid the god of Mischief and Deceit. She hid a fugitive. But not just any fugitive.. She guarded Loki with her life.

10 hours prior...

Esther, yawned and stretched her long, lean toned muscular body as far as it possibly could. Esther had a very good reason to crawl back in bed and sleep for another 5 hours. But, she couldn't. Esther had a plane to catch in, she paused and glanced at the clock on her nightstand. Her eyes widened, 2 hours! She had 2 hours to get to her gate in one of the biggest cities in the world. She inwardly groaned as she frantically ran around her apartment gathering her things. Mentally she sighed to herself. "I'm going to miss my plane!" she groaned as she quickly changed and headed out the door. After swiftly using her skills as "a big city gal", she barely boarded the plane with a whole minute to spare. The flight was fairly uneventful as Esther attempted to wrack her head for a proper greeting for her elder, "genius of a sister". She rubbed her head, sighing. "this isn't going to help any." she mentally told herself. "all you'll do is make yourself more nervous. I mean. its been what? 5 years since you've seen her." She finally decided to end her inward battle as she stuck her iPod headphones in, listening to Christmas music the remainder of the flight. This was always Esther's favorite time of year. She smiled. Esther and Jane were so different that you would never have known they were sisters. Even their names were so widely versed. Jane was typical plain Jane. Analytical, smart, petite, un-creative, and with a soft delicate manner, and features to match it.

Yes, they were very different. It would surprise most to realize that even though Jane was the smart astrophysist, she was not always the go getter she now was. No growing up, Esther had always been the star that shone brightest in the family. The well behaved, graceful, blonde, had an intellect all her own. It seemed to outsiders, that anything the tall blonde, with striking beauty set her mind to, she accomplished with ease. A quality Jane had often envied her younger sister of as a child. Esther, had always expected that Jane held some hostile feelings towards her, but she never thought much of it, as Jane never seemed to outwardly complain. It wasn't until 5 years ago, when Esther was visiting Jane that she told Jane that she had been offered the chance to become a model for Ford in N.Y.C. Esther explained that besides being her dream job, it would also sustain her as she earned her law degree at Cambridge. That had been the last straw. Jane had, without warning, blew up on how her sister, never had to work with her blood sweat and tears for anything in her life. Esther had been devastated that Jane had driven a wedge between the two so deeply.

Esther shook the memory from her mind as she climbed into the car S.H.I.E.L.D., her current employer, had given her. It was tiny and black. Just like the other agents vehicles. She chuckled as she realized her elder sister had somehow gotten herself in the middle of a predicament Esther would of course, have to pull her out of. Again.

Esther surveyed Jane's lab, wearily as she parked the black car in the back. She bit her bottom lip. Esther still had no clue how she was going to tell Jane she was her new "personal spy". Jane hadn't even known she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Only their mother knew. She let her mind drift as she shut off the ignition. It was last year, right after Esther had graduated with a Double Major in Theater and Foreign Cultures and a Minor in Linguistics that the C.I.A. had approached her to work as a undercover agent.

After 6 brutal months of training, she graduated the farm at the top of her class. There was only one slight issue. They couldn't decide whether her strength was in her intellect or her stealth. This proved to be a major problem as they had no idea on whether to place her in the field or in the office. That's when S.H.I.E.L.D. stepped in. They offered her the chance to do both. And she took it. Esther had thought it would mean battling supervillians everyday of the year. But, up to this point, the only tasks she had been able to perform was interacting with Steve and explaining the world to him. Apparently her degree in foreign affairs proved to make her "the most equipped" agent to perform the task. She rolled her eyes. Now don't get her wrong. Esther loved to spend time with Steve, as well as the other superheros. They were so wonderful. Well, all except Stark. Stark just always tried to flirt with her. Which was, at first, flattering but became quickly annoying.

Finally Esther was pulled out of her thoughts as she saw a figure, Darcy, she believed was the name of Jane's new assistant, approach the car. Esther groaned and grabbed her pad as she opened the car door. "Hello." she smiled friendly at the intern. Darcy looked her up and down suspiciously. "Hi." she muttered. "You must be the new security guard S.H.I.E.L.D. sent. I have to say I was expecting someone, you know, bigger. And a guy." she furrowed her brow. Esther smiled politely, glad that her acting skills had some use, to hide her annoyance and distaste of the snarky college student. "I'm Esther, Jane's sister." She held out her hand as Darcy's mouth dropped. Esther smirked and continued. "S.H.I.E.L.D. felt I would be the least conspicuous agent, as it would seem normal for Jane's sister to pay her a holiday visit. And, of course, keep her protected while trying to gather any sort of information." Darcy simply blinked, completely astonished. "Erm, I'll get Jane. Uh, Esther right?" She said walking into the house while motioning for her to follow. "Yes." was Esther simple reply.

Jane walked into her living room, completely astonished at the site before her. There, on her dining room table, sat her younger estranged sister who she hadn't seen in 5 years. And she was speaking politely to Darcy. Jane cleared her throat as the women shifted their gaze to the petite brunette. "What-" She paused to regain her composure. "are you doing her Es?" Esther smiled gently. "I'm your, for lack of a better word, guard dog." She smirked at her older sister with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I know, I ought to have told you sooner, but I work for S.H.I.E.L.D." She gave Jane an apologetic look as she gave her a tight hug. "I missed you sis" Esther murmured as she pulled away, tears in her eyes. "It's been much too long, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to come." Esther smiled slightly. Jane blinked as the entire situation finally sunk in. "I am sorry too." She looked at her feet. "For everything."

Esther shut the door to her room across from Darcy's and stretched out on the bed. It had been a long day. After a heartfelt talk with her sister, Esther had told Jane all that had happened in her past 5 years while in New York. That took quite some time. They had then spent the remainder of the day discussing the events that had happened while Thor was here and any possible scenario that could keep him from coming back to Earth. Now this mission, Esther felt she truly was made for. Besides being able to actual read some of the writing at the bifrost site, she actually had quite a vast knowledge of Norse Mythology. This was due to the fact that even as a small girl she had been fascinating by the tails and as she grew older studied them deeply. As a result, she was able to help Jane in more than protecting her. She could aide her in her research of the bifrost and any other ways into Asgard. Loki, for example, often traveled across worlds without it, to cause mischief in the tails. Esther felt her mind wandering on what the actual god of mischief and deceit would be or look like.

She shooed the thought away as she pulled on a pair of blue sweat pants, some boots and a blue tee to match. Esther was going for a long walk.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I want to say thank you guys for the awesome response to this! I uploaded it and one hour later already have people following it I figured since today is the last day of Holiday's and I finished Editing our Feb issue (whoo for accomplishments!) I will upload another chapter. It's kind of short, but Alas, I wanted a cliffhanger! Also, check out my Crossover story Never Doubt Thy Love(yes its another Loki fic) and My personal favorite, a New Years themed G.I. Joe: Rise of The Cobra fic! It's Commander Cobra fic. I loved Joe Levitt and Zoe DesChanel's song "What are you doing for New Year's Eve?" It sort of inspired it and I spent all last night writing it anyhow…ENJOY! Oh…and comment/follow it.**

She sighed kicking the dirt beneath her feet. The world felt it was closing in on her. Esther knew she should be happy that both her and Jane had made amends, yet somehow, she felt trapped. Esther knew it would take a long time for the strain in their relationship to fade. If it ever would. The thought disturbed her momentarily. What if it was never the same? What if they never had the bond they once had? She sighed. Esther should turn back soon, it was dangerous to be alone in the Desert without a car nearby. Just as Esther turned to make her way home, the one thing she had never, in her wildest dreams imagined took place.

Loki's POV...

Oddly enough the plummet towards the small planet that was Midguard felt more off of a senseless floating rather than falling. That was odd, to say the least. Perhaps it was because he did not care what happened to him anymore. He had failed. He had failed his Father. For once in his life, He had felt he was doing right, only to be met with the cold stare of defeat and injustice, once more. He sighed and forced his eyes shut.

THUD

The edges of consciousness slowly began to fade into a pit less black...and Loki found, he did not care if it was the end.

Light...

Surely this could not be Valhalla? Loki felt bitterly that he was more destined to Hel. The sudden pain enveloping his side, reassured him he had survived the fall. Although it wasn't much of a reassurance he thought bitterly. After a few minutes of wallowing in self pity he felt something move. This caused his eyes to fly open immediately. What he saw, shocked him into oblivion. He was on a large king sized bed. On the far end was a girl, one that slept comfortably by his bedside. He blinked. He suddenly moved upward, and winced. Looking at his side, he realized that the young lady had tended to a large gash on his side. This puzzled him beyond belief. Why had she saved him? She had nothing to gain by doing so, and in Loki's experiences he found Midguardian's rarely took any action to help others that did not hold a self benefitting purpose. He frowned. Pulling himself from out of the bed, he looked around franticly for any evidence of who the girl might be. He made his way into the dark living area and began to search as quietly as possible. Then, the lights suddenly turned on. Stunned, Loki snapped his head up to meet the glinting eyes of the girl who had saved him. Give him a smirk she wittingly asked.

"Looking for something?"


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I am soooo sorry for not updating this sooner! I got carried away with updating my other stories and completely forgot to update this one! I promise I will start updating more frequently! Thank you all for the comments, please keep giving me feedback! Whether it be constructive or positive Also, please don't fret on the random update gap, I promise it will not happen again! With the exception that in the summer I will not have internet(going back to the basque/french country)^.^ Other than that, I will attempt to update every week or every other week! So here is chappy 3! Hope you love it!**

To say that it was only on rare occasions to catch Loki off guard, was a highly understated phrase.

It was practically impossible to beat the God of Mischief at his own game, or at least he thought.

He stared at the young blonde for a moment, before his mask of utter deception carefully slithered its way onto his face. He straightened his posture and put on a smile that would've charmed a snake into biting itself.

"A thousand pardons, Miss?" He urged her to give her name.

In response she simply raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Foster." She added carefully.

"Ah, miss foster. I simply did not wish to disturb you. I was looking for a pen and paper to write you a note, thanking you for your hospitality." He slyly lied.

She smirked at him in utter amusement. "Oh? Is that so? Tell me," she sauntered over towards him and leaned across the desk. "Are you having any luck finding it in my dvd collection?" Her eyes lit up like a child who had just caught their sibling with their hand in the cookie jar.

Loki simply blinked at her, stunned at the actions of the mere mortal. She was mischievous, he realized, and rather good at it too. He would simply have to be more cunning; after all, you cannot trick the trickster.

He smiled innocently at her. "Oh I thought these were papers, with the lights out, I could not see." He smoothly explained.

She smiled kindly at him, seeming to have fallen for his lie. "Ah, well then, may I ask what exactly you were doing in the middle of the New Mexican dessert? Without any form of transportation, at 2 am?" She interjected, staring at him with wide eyed innocence of a young child.

Loki, refused to let this women get the better of him. No one in Asgard, could ever retort so quickly and witty as this mere mortal. It was puzzling, and left him in a sense of wonder. Curious, at least, to know more about the doe eyed blonde.

"I was deserted by my friends, it was a practical joke." He made a face of annoyance, to convince her of his story.

She pursed her lips in thought, and nodded at him in acknowledgement. Suddenly, she pushed herself off the desk and smiled cheerfully at him. "I'm afraid I'm being terribly rude. I have yet, to even properly introduce myself. I'm Miss Esther Foster." She beamed at him and lightly held her hand out for him to take.

Loki gave a polite nod of his head. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Foster. I am Loki." He took her hand gently, and pressed a kiss to her hand. Oddly enough, she was not the least bit caught off guard by the fact that he did not shake it. In fact, it seemed as though she expected this type of formality from him. Puzzling, he mused.

Esther cleared her throat to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"Well, Loki, you're welcome to stay here, as long as you would like." She offered him.

He shook his head. "Oh no, I would hate to impose. The night will suffice, after all I wouldn't wish to be a burden or over extend my welcome." He smiled at her politely.

Esther could not help but laugh at the young man, in front of her. Everything he did amused her.

Loki raised a question eyebrow at her response to his statement.

"No, no. You're not a burden at all! Come, at least stay until you are fully healed." She quickly covered up her sudden outburst.

Loki hesitated for a minute; Esther took this as an opportunity to add.

"Please. I would feel terrible if I let you walk out without a place to stay." Esther faked an exasperated expression in the hopes he would buy her story.

He pursed his lips in thought before smiling at her. "Very well, but only if you promise to throw me out if I ever become a nuisance." He smirked at her teasingly.

Esther simply laughed at his expression. "You've got yourself a deal." She started to turn around, but then paused and looked back at him with a coy smirk growing on her face. "In the morning, I will take you shopping for more, eh let's just say, suitable clothing." Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she turned her gaze to behind his shoulder.

In confusion, Loki also turned his eyes to see what she was gazing at, and was shocked to find his suit perfectly cleaned and arranged in the corner. He whipped his head back around to meet her still glinting eyes and opened his mouth to ask a question when she interjected.

"Goodnight, Loki." With that, she winked at him and turned to go back into her room. Leaving, the god of mischievous utterly stunned at the fact that she had outwitted him.

"This, is going to be fun." Esther amusedly commented to herself as she turned out the lights.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll!

So...I've tried every possible way to make this story work with the Avengers, but I just can't find a way): I have one of two options:

A) I just cancel the story.

B) Make it AU!

If i canceled it, I came up with an awesome Loki/OC story that is half way done for writing! So basically, I would just post the next chapter when i got enough reviews. If i continue this as AU, I wont post the story, until I've finished this. I'm not fond of doing the same relationship characters at the same time. (since they would both be Loki/OC).

Please let me know! I promise to regularly update if I do do either(as you can see from my other stories, minus the canceled fics).


End file.
